Familienzuwachs
by BlackNeko
Summary: Tja, was glaubt ihr wohl, welche Familie Zuwachs bekommt? Klar: Haruka u. Michiru sind es! Laßt euch überraschen.... (ne, Haruka ist echt nicht schwanger! *g* Wäre bestimmt lustig)


***SLM! Nach dieser laaangen Ankündigung, sollte ich vielleicht mal anfangen, die Geschichte zu posten! ^^"  
  
Ich war zwar fertig, aber ich wollte noch hier und da was ändern und -schwupps!-hatte ich ne komplett neue Geschichte! Puuuh!  
  
Also, die Geschichte hat sich nicht viel verändert, aber da war jemand, den ich so unheimlich **kawaii** fand, dass sie plötzlich eine viel wichtigere Rolle bekam, als eingeplant!  
  
Na ja, das Resultat könnt ihr jetzt lesen!  
  
Bilder dazu gibt es auf meiner Homepage! (He! Ich habe ziemlich lange an den pix gebastelt! Also achtet nicht darauf, dass sie schielt!)*** [blackneko@freenet.de]  
  
[1] Frühlingsfieber lässt grüßen!  
  
Es war viel los auf den Strassen von Tokio. Die Sonne schien und die ganze Stadt schien aus einem tiefen Winterschlaf erwacht zu sein. Hier und da tummelten sich Pärchen in den Parks rum und die Einkaufspassagen waren überfüllt bis zum geht nicht mehr.  
  
Vom Fenster des Cafés aus beobachteten zwei junge Frauen das bunte Geschehen auf den Strassen. Sie saßen sich gegenüber, in die weichen Sitzpolster gelehnt und schlürften heiße Schokolade.  
  
"Woran denkst du, Haruka?" fragte Michiru lächelnd und sah das große blonde Mädchen an, das gedankenverloren hinaus schaute.  
  
"Haruka?" fragte sie noch einmal nach, als sie keine Antwort bekam. "Hmm?!" machte Haruka und sah Michiru verwirrt an. "Hey! Sind deine Gedanken etwa nicht bei mir?" empörte sich die Grünhaarige gespielt und lehnte sich über den Tisch, einen Kuss erwartend.  
  
Haruka lächelte sie an. "Du bekommst wohl nie genug, was?" witzelte sie und küsste ihre Freundin. "Von dir? Nie!" gestand Michiru und musste lachen. "Wollen wir nach Hause?" flüsterte sie verführerisch. Verwirrt sah Haruka sie an. "Jetzt? Wir sind doch gerade erst gekommen..."  
  
Michiru grinste. "Egal, wir können ja später wieder kommen...." schlug sie vor. Als Antwort bekam sie nur einen Luftkuss. "Haben wir da nicht eine Kleinigkeit vergessen?" fragte sie.  
  
"Was denn?" - "Wir haben Hotaru versprochen, zu ihrem Frühlingsfest in der Schule zu kommen. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir das schaffen, wen wir noch nach Hause" begann Haruka, wurde aber durch einen Seufzer seitens Michiru unterbrochen. "Stimmt..."  
  
Haruka sah ihre Freundin an. "He, was ist denn los mit dir, Michiru?" Die Angesprochene sah aus dem Fenster und beobachtete die Kirschbaumblüten, die sanft zur Erde flogen. "Ich glaube, ich bin verliebt..." säuselte sie. Erschrocken sah Haruka ihr Gegenüber an. "Wie bitte? Verliebt?" wiederholte sie.  
  
Michiru kicherte und sah Haruka an. "Ja! Ich habe Frühlingsfieber... ich bin verliebt!" Haruka nippte an ihrer Tasse. "Stimmt... deine Augen funkeln schon ganz fiebrig."  
  
Michiru sah ihre Freundin schmollend an. "Willst du gar nicht wissen, in wen ich verliebt bin?!" wollte sie wissen. Sie sah Haruka erwartend an. Diese überlegte kurz und schüttelte dann grinsend den Kopf. "Nein, ich denke, ich will es nicht wissen. Sonst werde ich noch eifersüchtig..."  
  
"Schade! Jetzt kann ich dir nicht mal einen vorschwärmen. Dabei ist sie so schön!" schwärmte Michiru und lehnte sich genüsslich zurück. "Blond, groß und wunderschöne Augen! Tief blau und ein Stich grün..." zählte Michiru auf und smilte dabei.  
  
"Ach komm," winkte Haruka ab. "Du benimmst dich wie ein pubertierendes Grundschulmädchen! Lass uns jetzt zahlen und dann gehen wir zum Frühlingsfest." Mürrisch sah Michiru Haruka an. "Lass mich doch! Ich habe eben Lust, zu albern..." schmollte sie. "Wenn du schon nicht alberst! Einer muss es ja tun!" fügte sie kichernd hinzu.  
  
Haruka verdrehte ihre Augen und winkte die junge Kellnerin herbei um zu zahlen. "Was macht das?" fragte sie und sah das junge Mädchen an. "Lass mich zahlen, Haruka!" bat Michiru und kramte in ihrer Handtasche. "Wenn du willst." Willigte die Blonde ein und zuckte mit den Schultern. Vielleicht hatte Michiru ja wirklich Frühlingsfieber... So seltsam benahm sie sich ja sonst nicht.  
  
"Einen Moment bitte..." murmelte Michiru der Kellnerin zu, während sie noch immer nach ihrem Geld suchte. "Keine Hektik, ich habe Zeit." Beruhigte sie das junge Mädchen und lächelte. "Ich hatte.. es hier... doch... vielleicht hier?..." sagte Michiru ab und zu.  
  
"Soll ich nicht doch lieber bezahlen?" warf Haruka ein und zückte ihr Portmonee. "Nein, Haruka! Ich bezahle!" zischte die Meereskriegerin und begann erneut ihre Suche nach den kleinen Münzen in der unendlichen Weite ihrer Damenhandtasche.  
  
Das junge Mädchen lächelte noch immer und verlagerte ihr Gewicht auf's andere Bein. "Lassen Sie sich ruhig Zeit. Ehrlich..." zwitscherte sie und räumte schon mal die Tassen auf das Tablett.  
  
Haruka sah ihre Freundin beunruhigt an. Also wirklich Frühlingsfieber... oder irgendein anderes Fieber. Jedenfalls nicht normal. "Michiru...." wollte Haruka anfangen, aber brach angesichts des bösen Blicks seitens Michiru ihren Satz ab.  
  
"Ich hab's!" jubelte Michiru triumphierend und hielt einen Geldschein hoch. "Er war in meiner Manteltasche.." erklärte sie und lächelte die Kellnerin an. Diese lächelte zurück und nahm den ihr dargereichten Schein an. Nun kramte sie ebenfalls in ihrer Schürze nach dem passenden Kleingeld und als sie Michiru das Restgeld in die Hand drückt, sie dabei ansah, stutzte Michiru und starrte das Mädchen mit offenem Mund an, dass diese ganz verwirrte fragte, ob irgendwas nicht stimmte.  
  
"Nein.. nichts..." antwortete Michiru und starrte das Mädchen noch immer an. "Dann... auf Wiedersehen!" verabschiedete sich die Kellnerin mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln und trug verwirrt das Tablett hinter die Theke.  
  
"Michiru? Geht es dir auch wirklich gut?" wollte Haruka noch mal sicher gehen, als Michiru noch immer fassungslos der Kellnerin nachsah. Wie aus Trance erwacht schüttelte Michiru ihren Kopf und lächelte ihre Freundin an. "Ja, ich bin okay." Versicherte sie.  
  
"Seit wann schaust du denn anderen Frauen nach? Ich meine, dass ist doch sonst nicht deine Art... obwohl das junge girl echt süß war." Witzelte Haruka und öffnete Michiru die Wagentüre.  
  
"Was soll das denn heißen: jung ... süß?! Bin ich etwa nicht jung und süß?" fragte Michiru, als Haruka auch eingestiegen war. "Na bitte! Jetzt bist du wieder die Alte!" freute sich Haruka und startete den Wagen. "Alt?" wiederholte Michiru, die gerade ihren Lippenstift nachgezogen hatte und drohte mit ihrer Waffe Haruka einen roten Punkt auf die Wange zu kritzeln. "Lass das! Michiru, du bist heute so albern!" beschwerte sich Haruka und trat auf das Gaspedal, dass das Auto quietschend aus der Parklücke fuhr. 


End file.
